


Sinful Pleasure

by imisserwinsmith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Levi is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imisserwinsmith/pseuds/imisserwinsmith
Summary: Levi uses an interesting method to get Pastor Nick to talk.
Relationships: Pastor Nick/Levi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Sinful Pleasure

After hours of torture, Pastor Nick still managed to keep his mouth shut. He fought through all the times he faltered and almost spilled. But now, he regrets keeping his mouth shut. He had Levi down on his knees with his tongue dragging up and down his sinfully hard erection. Levi was shockingly talented at this, Pastor Nick began to wonder who Levi had practiced on to gain such overwhelming skill. Levi swirled his tongue around his throbbing shaft, lapping at the precum while stroking his rod.

"Not gonna talk huh?" Levi giggled around the head, taking it between his lips.  
"Doesn’t sinning feel so good?" Levi moaned, craning his neck to lick a fat stripe up the length while digging his nails into his robe Levi had ripped only a few moments ago.  
"I love sinning, I do it so often..." the Captain confessed, taking in more of the man's dick. Pastor Nick scanned around the room, seeing Hange watching intensely with her arms crossed. Levi skillfully deep throated Pastor Nick, looking at him with such sultry in his eyes. He felt a sinful fire in his gut as his painfully hard erection throbbed aggressively in Levi’s throat. Levi moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head, his throat moving swallowing motions. The holy man gasped in disgust as he realized what Levi had just swallowed. Levi pulled off with an obscene pop and a slutty giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Just me being thirsty...


End file.
